


You're My Hero

by Neferisfet



Category: Secret Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferisfet/pseuds/Neferisfet
Summary: Jaden is getting used to those surreal shenanigans happening to him. So when he founds out who this unknown unbeatable duelist is, he's more excited than surprised. What about you ?(Secret ship, read the note for more info!)





	You're My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the movie A Bond Beyond Time that followed the end the anime.
> 
> If you're wondering why I have kept the other part of this ship secret (for now), I have very good reasons, but you're not allowed to know them yet :D If you're courageous enough to keep reading without really knowing what you're getting into (But you're going to love it, trust me.), then please, proceed!  
> Just a hint though, because I can already feel some of you squinting your eyes at me, this secret character isn't an OC or FC, I'm not trying to trick you. (Well, just a liiiittle bit.)
> 
> Also if you find any typos or grammar error, incorrect words, please let me know, english isn't my first langage. Thanks!

It's been a couple of years since Jaden went on his world trip, and he had to admit, nothing really interresting happened since... You know.. Venice.

Duels taught him a lot of things, but mostly weird, surreal phenomenons that he never questioned much. Why would he, explainations would take all the fun out of it.  
But still, he found some peacefull time quite enjoyable, maybe he matured with time?

His current stop was in Canada, wich so far, has been more than enjoyable. The young man loved everything about it, from the landscapes to the people. He actually found a place to stay, nothing extra, it was only one room really, but the owner accepted to rent it to him at a discount price since Jaiden couldn't find a job right away.  
So for now, this is where all his saving were going. He still needed to find a balance between earning money and spending time searching fine duelists to challenge. He didn't really think of money when he left on his long journey... But there was nothing in this world that could discourage him.

The day has been pretty busy. The young man had found a card shop in town that organized a local friendly tournament, so he went there, curious, and ended up staying there until noon with some other contestant, still dueling and chatting strategies even when the tournament ended. They all agreed to meet up again sometime and he liked to think he actually made new friends over there.  
As he closed the door of his small studio behind him, he remembered that one of them introduced him to that new online duel thing. Jaden was a little dubious about it, wasn't dueling more fun witht he actual person in front of you? Geez, he felt like a grandpa beeing sceptical about new technologies, he might as well take a look at it to regain his youth back.

Walking toward his bed, he reached out for his laptop in his backpack wich he let fall at his feet, then threw himself onto the bed, his laptop on his stomach. It took him a few seconds to find that website, and a few more to start creating his account. Unfortunately, the username  _DaBest_  was already taken, and already out of options he chose a more formal one with just his name and forename, not without sulking though.  
And now the game proposed him to build his first deck. Man, did he had to get through the entire card database and pick them one by one? So much troubles, but he sighed and proceeded anyway. Now on the main page and fully ready, he had to admit the game looked pretty cool, there was online dueling of course, but also lessons or some sort, quizzes, chat rooms and even direct messages. He wondered if his he could find his old friends on that thing, the idea to be able to duel them even from a long distance sounded nice... Wait. Oooh. Now he was getting it. Online dueling  **was**  cool.

But first...

His fingers typed  _DaBest_  in the search bar, he had to find this usurper, because restablishing the truth was important to the world, and also but mostly to his ego. He was surprised to find them as the first result although it was pretty logic. He sat down in a more comfortable position on his matress, laptop layed on his legs crossed, and quickly started typing a message to his new rival.

"Hey dude, let's bring that username of yours into play!"

Looks like the other was online too, because it didn't take long before Jaden got a response.

"Haha Sure bro! But the loser have to change their username into  _IckyBugger_  then."

Jaden smirked at that.

"In color or in taste?"

"Don't ask me, that's your bugger, dude."

He couldn't help but giggle like the immature kid he still was deep inside, looks like he found someone with the same terrible sense of humor as his, too bad he had to throw his game on at them so roughly, so quickly.  
They both launched the duel, and as the cards appeared in his virtual hand, he stretched his own real ones with a grin. He knew he was great before, but he was certain he became the greatest during his little trip so far, especially after having dueled Yugi Muto. There was no way he'd lose against a random fellow duelist like that.

"...Huh?"

The brunette stared at his screen with round eyes and a blank stare. How the fuck did he lose? In only three turns! It all hapened so fast, he wasn't sure he understood everything that was going on on the board.

A little text bubble appeared in the bottom corner of his screen as the words "YOU LOST" was display in big, depressing letters.

"I've got bad knews for you..." Followed by three laughing emojis.

"WAIT WAIT WZIT!" Jaden typed down rashly. "Let's do three rounds?"

"A'ight, permission for revenge granted."

The young man was still confused by the time the second duel started, but there was no way this guy would have the same insane luck twice in a row. It had to be luck, Jaden should have at least been able to defend his board better than that!  
But no, the second round ended up as fast as the first one. At that point he was gripping his hair with an utterly puzzled face, trying to understand was went so, so damn wrong.  
Okay, but maybe luck was still on the table here, and maybe he could get some, too.

Nope.

"Aaaaaand you got crushed by da true, da only, DaBest!" Followed by a victory sign emoji...Followed by a robot face emoji, followed by a gun emoji.

It took a few minutes for the former bestest to collect his thoughts.

"That. Was. Awesome." He spoke out loud.

Sure beeing demolished like that sucked, but he could only be impressed and so admirative of this person right now, he was more sweety than salty.

"You're pretty freaking amazing! You're a blast to duel honestly!", He typed with a huge childlish smile and sparkly eyes.

"I knoooooooooow!" the other responded. "Wow you're actually the first one who didn't insult me or ragequit mid-duel, I'm blushing."

That last word was empathized with a bunch of more or less relevant emojis once again. Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at that. Although he felt bad, people tend to lose their tempers, and has much as dueling was taking the biggest part of his life, it was, usually, just a game after all.

"Well you know if you want to friendly-destroy someone, maybe we should duel again sometime. I have things to learn from you apparently and I feel like you could be my new private teacher."

"That sounded so dirty, so I accept this offer." With, of course, a winky yellow face.

Jaden snorted ungracefully.

"I don't even know your name dude" A blushing emoji was added as well to play along.

"Well, I know yours should be IckyBugger right now."

Ha... He had forgotten about that. God damn it.


End file.
